


道中春宵

by lightsaber233



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: 患有夜游症的高中生x醉酒街头上班族
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Mark Lee (NCT)
Kudos: 5





	道中春宵

太冷了，金钟仁终于忍不住睁开了眼睛。混蛋组长的酒让他的四肢像灌了铅一样沉，而逐渐恢复的感官让他想起了那只肥胖的手掌，丑陋粗短的手指是如何焦急地在他的臀部上探索。金钟仁咒骂着失去意识，此刻眼前所见却不是他跑出店面之后的街头景色。这里是一个颇为宽敞的浴室，冷风穿过排气窗进到里面来，仅凭一件单薄的衬衣根本承受不了十一月夜间的低温。金钟仁想要抱紧自己，然后他立刻意识到有另一双手在解开他衬衣上的纽扣。不知为何，此刻他正坐在洗手台的上方，后背凉飕飕地贴着镜子，而那个人正卡在他悬空的双腿之间，迫使他的身体呈现出一个打开的姿势。是混蛋组长跟踪他，把他带来这里的吗？金钟仁早就意识到不对劲儿。虽然他的取向也是同性，但谁会对这种娶了老婆还对部下动手动脚的烂人感兴趣？各种洗护用品在他的旁边散得七零八落，金钟仁随手捞起一个就往对方的头上敲。但那人的反应非常迅速，一下子便制住了他的手腕。视野里朦朦胧胧的雾在惊慌之下彻底散开了，金钟仁定神一看，发现他根本不知道把自己捡回来的人是谁。

那人对于反抗十分不满，趁着金钟仁的愣神，直接把他的手腕摁在了墙上。他的另外一只手也停了下来，却是撑在了金钟仁的旁边，无形间拉近了他们之间的距离。这下他们连彼此呼出的气息都能清晰地感觉到。他穿着一件宽大的黑色卫衣，在室内依然罩着帽子，无论怎么看都非常可疑。金钟仁试图将这个身影跟认识的人比较，不料对方根本没打算掩饰自己。帽子顺着仰头的姿势滑了下去，露出来的是一张非常年轻的脸，不会超过二十岁。事实上，金钟仁怀疑他还没有成年，他的五官都还没有完全长开。单薄的嘴唇动了动，那人说，”你在街上睡过去了。“

他的话带着一些鼻音，语气却不容辩驳。金钟仁愣了愣，问道，“是你把我捡回来的？”

那人盯着他的脸，没有任何动作。

如此看来，倒像是金钟仁要感谢对方让自己不用露宿街头，被风吹雨打。是这样的吗？“呃……呃……”金钟仁艰难地组织着语言，然而还不等他再问出些什么，那男孩又往前挤了挤，几乎抵住了他的额头。“闭嘴。”他说，不容置疑的语气完全不符合这一张还带着稚气的脸。松松挂着领带被粗暴地拉了下来，金钟仁看着对方用那条领带把自己的两只手都绑上了一侧的架子。

现在到底是什么情况？是酒精产生的幻觉，还是世界上真的有捡上班族回家的小孩儿？金钟仁还以为那只是网络捏他，从没想过有一天会亲自遇上。衬衣被完全解开了，男孩钻进了他的双臂之间，于胸前游走的舌头像一条蛇。乳尖因为最普通的生理快感微微战栗，男孩对它们持续地、或轻或重地吮吸。肋骨的形状被他当成是一张地图，腋窝处的凹陷得到了更多的照顾。他咬他，门牙叼着那里的皮肉轻轻地扯开，然后是磨，用舌尖一点一点地舔。金钟仁忍不住叫出声来，疯了一样想要把自己蜷成一团。明明没有太多技巧而言，但男孩的每一个动作都带着让猎物屈服的力量。他是惯犯吗？可他看起来就像是遵循着本能，嗅着一丝味道便往上扑，往上咬。为什么自己总是遇到这种事情？金钟仁真想揪着头发把这家伙弄开，可他唯一能做的只是低头看着那颗发丝柔顺、动作粗暴的脑袋。帽子的内沿缝了名字，这个名叫李马克的男孩应该来自一个家教很严的家庭，是一个乖宝宝。

或许是青春期逆反？还是别的什么原因？总之他很不正常。无知的欲望正被挑弄起来，金钟仁不得不合拢的手肘用攻击作为反抗。然而男孩似乎感觉不到痛。抬起的脸散发出一种异样的光芒，圆眼竟然变得像尖刀一般锋利。他跟刚刚又不同了，金钟仁不明白男孩到底是怎么变得更加兴奋的。他一鼓作气地挣扎，手腕挣脱不开，便晃动双腿胡乱踢踹。可是那男孩和他贴得这么紧，这些小动作根本不得要领。金钟仁立刻想到要往后拉开距离，只可惜下一秒又被拽着西裤的口袋拉回到原来的位置。粘腻的进犯没有了，金钟仁恍惚间只觉得天旋地转——他的平衡在酒精作用之下完全坏掉了，而那男孩有着相当惊人的力量。再下一秒金钟仁发现自己被拖到了浴缸边上，男孩压着他跪趴下来，把他的双手绑在前方，强迫他拉开身体。冷水迅猛地浇到他的头上，很快把整件衬衣都弄湿了。

“还要闹吗？”低沉的嗓音自后方传来，金钟仁意识到自己早已经失去了逃脱的先机。这家伙的掌控欲强得可怕，或许这也是侵犯的一部分，要他服从，要他来做这个乖宝宝。金钟仁不愿说话，紧接着额前湿透的刘海被拽了起来。男孩居高临下，就着这个别扭的姿势端详起猎物狼狈的样子，神情傲慢又偏执。其实他长得十分俊朗，骨子里隐藏着的疯狂则让他获得了一种摄人的魅力。

金钟仁受不了了，“你到底……”

“闭嘴。”

“呜……”

冷水重新洒下来，金钟仁发出了一声小动物一样的悲鸣。被束缚的双手无用地晃动着，男孩的手穿过了他的腿间抚摸着他毫无遮挡的腹部。金钟仁太冷了，被灌了太多酒，晚上和混蛋组长的斗智斗勇已经耗费了他太多心力。他说服自己这只手起码不会像混蛋组长的一样油腻，这个年轻的、不容置疑的男孩正是他喜欢的类型。

金钟仁闭上眼睛，把头顶在浴缸的边缘，不想再白费力气了。

他的乳尖被捏得又红又肿，悲惨地挺立着，传递着丝丝快感和痛感刺激他的大脑。男孩看起来尤其喜欢这个地方。再往下是紧绷着的平坦腹部，那只有力的手覆在上面，逗弄他好像逗弄一只主动向主人露出肚皮的猫。腰间的皮带被抽了出来，在这个姿势下不得不翘起的臀部很快便承受了几下极响的鞭打，打得他浑身颤抖。这之后浴室的气氛更加亢奋了。他绝对是个新手，或许连他自己都不知道自己是什么。金钟仁如此想着，只可惜这时他没办法转过去，看着对方狠戾的脸，也没办法暗示男孩说出一些能让他连脚趾都蜷紧的台词。那起码会让这场侵犯变得更容易接受一些。

自始至终，男孩所做的只是遵循着不能的渴望，就好像平日塑造出他的理智终于沉睡片刻，而他终于能够释放压抑已久的真我。绷在西装布料底下的圆屁股被剧烈地揉搓着，直到最后隐秘的位置裂开了一条缝，露出微微泛红的肉色。金钟仁很久没做了，小穴颤颤巍巍地收缩着，等待他的是手指毫不留情地长驱直入。被英俊的男孩如此粗暴地对待，不允许反抗，不允许恐惧，只能全身心地接受对方的占领，不知何时前面也已经胀得一塌糊涂，箍在裤子里硬得难受。但得不到抚慰也是一种快感。被支配也是一种快感。男孩的手指在他的身体里指挥着他，只要他往前缩或者摆动腰肢让指尖撞上敏感的地方，皮带都会落到臀部，泛起一阵荡漾的肉波。

“你是在让我摸这里吗？”

男孩轻蔑地说着，手上的动作变成了故意撑开窄小的穴道。金钟仁担心自己就要被这么撑坏了，下一秒另一只手覆到了前面鼓起的包。如此粗糙的揉弄根本不可能得到太多快感，可是男孩倾身下来，贴着耳边的粗重又灼热的气息让金钟仁几乎痉挛。很兴奋吧？金钟仁都想用脚帮男孩抚弄了，只是他必须得到指令才能有承受之外的动作。

男孩终于解除了衣服的束缚，让他双腿好好分开，以一种绝对服从的姿势被进入。他的经验一定很少，因为金钟仁能感觉到他一进到里面就开始毫无章法地横冲直撞。他像骑一只动物一样在他的身上颠簸，不过金钟仁也因为他狠狠扣着自己的腰而欲情难耐。一旦放下对陌生人的排斥，他喜欢被鞑虏，被命令，喜欢被对方揪起头发迫使他的脸转向后方。昏暗的室内，男孩燃烧着的双眼是唯一的亮光。而他居高临下，如此漫长地凝视着自己的脸，金钟仁不由得紧紧地夹住了后方。唇齿相贴是今晚所有混乱中最最出乎意料的一部分，男孩堵住他，攫取他的氧气，占满了他身上张开的嘴，似要就这样把他吞食入腹。

金钟仁猛地醒来，眼前是一片雪白的天花板。身体的感觉十分清爽，被莫名捡走又被拷在浴室里一遍又一遍侵犯的场景仿佛是一场十分符合他癖好的梦境。裹在身上的被子有一种很好闻的味道，是金钟仁从来没有闻到过的。所以他并不是在自己的公寓里，而是在外面，一个不知道什么地方留宿。他坐起来，身上套着干干净净的睡衣，不过尺码显得有点小了。昨晚穿的工作装整整齐齐地叠在床头，已经被好好地洗过，散发着和被子一样的清香。金钟仁十分疑惑，正要下床，这时卧室的门被拉开了。  
小心翼翼等在门口的男孩和梦里的支配者长着同一张脸，但气质完全不同。这位是一个货真价实的乖宝宝，柔顺的头发和柔顺的眉眼，和大人的目光对上了，紧接着就会低垂视线，显得纯真又无辜。他穿着白色的衬衣，胸前绣着学校和李马克这个名字，原来还是个高中生。  
金钟仁瞥了一眼床头的书，看起来是一件有分量的武器。他保持着和来人的距离，问道，“昨晚是你把我带回家的？”

“嗯……嗯。”男孩低着头，不敢看他。这幅做错事的样子和浴室里的人更是差天共地。

金钟仁真怀疑自己是喝太多酒做了一个诡异又刺激的梦。毕竟……他不得不承认自己后来得到了很多快感。现在好的支配者太难找了。

然而其中的疑点还有很多。

“你一个高中生，怎么会半夜在街头晃荡呢？”  
垂下的手握成了拳头，李马克深吸了一口气，再说话时带着一种他愿意承担任何责任的决心。  
“我……我有夜游症。睡着了之后，我会在自己都不知道的情况下出门，有时还会把街上的东西捡回家。”

“所以你经常把喝醉的家伙捡回家？”

迎上他的眼神，李马克用力地摇头。“以前从来没试过这样的，这是第一次。其实我完全没办法控制夜游的自己去做什么。今天也是，一觉醒来，我看到你睡在旁边，还吓了一跳……啊，不对不对，真的对不起。我看到烘干机里放着你的衣服，餐桌放着解酒药。所以我在想……应该是我看到你喝醉了，才把你带了回来。以前我也试过把无家可归的小猫抱回家，一觉醒来发现它们就睡在我的枕头边上……”

看着他竭力解释的样子，金钟仁一时无言。在他身上已经看不出那个人的影子了，连眼神都完全不同。真的会有这么离奇的事情吗？站在他面前的，是一个单纯、天真或许还十分善良的男孩。他的认知里大概不会有昨晚那种事情发生。也罢，这种事情他应该怎么追究？身上的痕迹也早就被清理干净，而且对方还是一个受保护的未成年人。金钟仁决定就把这些当成是一个梦，不向任何人提起，反正以后他们不会再有任何交集了。男孩还站在门口默默地等着他，像是他不说些什么他就不能放心去做自己的事儿。这样下去上学不会迟到吗？金钟仁走到了他的旁边，发现自己比他还高了小半个头。

而他昨晚就是被这个小家伙摁在地上……一点都没办法反抗。

“我……我试着做了早餐。你要不要……吃了再走呢？”李马克抬起头来，眼底隐含着一些期待。他希望这样来弥补给自己带来的麻烦吗？金钟仁忍不住勾了勾嘴角，意想不到的是白纸一样的男孩脸颊忽然红了。

金钟仁一愣，男孩匆忙转过了身，故意不去看他。

“你可以记下我的电话和这里的地址。如果你发现有什么东西丢了的话，都可以来找我。”

他听起来比刚才更紧张了。金钟仁看着他的背影，领口下的后颈留下了一道抓痕，此刻正被缓解羞赧的他轻轻地挠了挠。而作为一个在社会上摸爬滚打了好几年的大人，金钟仁又怎么会看不出来。这家伙的反应，就和所有一见钟情的男孩一模一样。

Fin

还有一点脑补设定：

夜晚的马克是因为白天的马克喜欢钟仁所以才不停地去找他，这时的他完全不会掩饰自己心里支配的欲望。

钟仁很喜欢和夜晚的马克做，可是和白天的马克相处时间长了，觉得白天的马克实在非常善良可爱有担当，被他对自己的喜欢弄得心动不已。这一点也反映在他和夜晚的马克做的时候，变得越来越有感觉，都快要情难自已了。所以他答应了跟马克交往。

而白天的马克渐渐意识到钟仁有一个床伴，钟仁从不承认，而没有夜晚的他也查不出来是谁。他很嫉妒，对钟仁的占有欲日渐失控，凶狠的本性也日益显露。到最后，夜晚的马克和白天的马克结合在一起，钟仁从此过上了日日夜夜的性福生活。


End file.
